Talk:Alliance Combat System
I would like a alliance fleet, that you could let your ships join the alliance fleet. One member of the alliance continuously sends the fleet to missions, attack, defend, etc. Than you could have a stronger: I'm member of that alliance feeling. General V ACS Defend Question What happens if you ACS defend a planet with all your resources? Will they be delivered to the target planet or stay with your fleet?69.1.18.206 Answer: No, your resources will not be delivered to the planet you're defending, as long as you pick the "ACS Defend" button. When you're starting out, don't have a colony yet, and belong to an alliance, with someone who's close to your point level, this is a viable option to fleetsave. The only question that I have on this topic is if someone attacks the planet while your in ACS Defend mode. What happens if you lose the fight? Do you lose your ships, and in turn, all the resources you might have been carrying? That, as they say, is the $1000 question... ACS Attack Question When using ACS attack, how does adding other fleets affect the attack time? could someone answer the questions please?? Page missing info there's no data on the consumption of battlecruisers, could someone add that in somethime? I'm not sure what the comment on BattleCruisers is supposed to have to do with ACS? it does, i just noticed that it is missing -- under "Group Defending", the "Holding Costs" table is missing the fuel consumption/hour for battlecruisers. = delaying the fleet maximum = I couldn't delay a fleet by 6 minutes by adding a probe at 10%, even though the total flight time was almost 2 hours. My point is, that there seems to be some info missing, this is from the guide on the boards: In addition: The group-speed may not be lowered more than 30% by new ships. If new fleets are slower, the option for a group-attack is not available! IT seems to be the 30% of the remaining time before the attack. U2 ACS Is there any possibility of Universe 2 having the ACS turned on any point soon? I mean alliances aren't really alliances without it they simply are groups of ppl that won't attack each other. If we wanted to create an organized attack it wouldn't be possible because we can't attack at the same time. so I guess the bottom line of the question is: is the ACS going to be turned on anytime soon in U2? If it isn't who do we try to talk to to get it turned on? ACS Defend Question I'm trying to ACS Defend my buddy but when I prepare my fleet, the only mission option is transport resources. 03:43, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ACS Defense Question, started playing again after a long time in Uni 7 of the .us servers, and I wish to ACS defend my friend with 3 Cruisers, however I can not seem to get the "hold" option, any advice? Juubi no Ryuu 03:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Make sure you have enough cargo capacity for deut to stay there for at least 1 hour. Try sending some cargoes with them. -- 22:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ACS and Bashing Hi All, I wonder if anyone knows the answer to this. I have my fleet split across a few of my planets, I launch an ACS attack and invite myself - I join the attack with fleets from 6 of my other planets. Does that count as 1 attack or is it classed as 7 which means I would get done for bashing. Thanks in anticipation of someone knowing the answer 13:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) "G" 13:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) From content page This doesn't make any sense: send (espionage) probes to arrive a few seconds after your attack <-> ... ACS attack with your main attacking fleet but to arrive about 10 seconds after espionage? (reply to text up here: you send the espionage probes to arrive a few seconds after your attack, but then you slow your attack so the attack does arrive AFTER the espionage, please remove this after reading it) :Previous editors have not added their signature. Hunter789 21:59, July 17, 2011 (UTC)